True Love
by whatsername104
Summary: Lily is sick of work. Her fiance is sticking by her, but she is tired of all the death-eaters. She can't wait to get married, and not have to work. But what if she doesn't get married? What if she falls in love with somone else?
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans was walking down a busy street in London. She was headed towards one of the city's most famous buildings, Parliament. There had been an incident in which a wizard hexed a pistol in which he left on the sidewalk. It was to shoot at people as they passed by. She walked up to a group of witches and wizards from her division, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, to speak with them on the matter.  
  
"What exactly happened?"  
  
"Well, the man hexed it, so we need-"Lily interrupted her friend, Katharine Black.  
  
"Fine," Lily said as she walked up behind the pistol. She charmed it with a simple spell, picked it up, and brought it to the group.  
  
"Jeez Lily, you don't have to show off," said one of the men.  
  
"I am not. It was just a hex that could be easily stopped. Can I leave now?" she said as she looked at Katharine. Katharine had been her best friend at Hogwarts, the person who stood by her when she was down, or lent her a shoulder when her heart was broken.  
  
"Lily, wait. What's wrong?" Katharine tried to stop her. Lily spun around briskly. Katharine was an Auror. She was sent to check up on incidents like this because she couldn't do the dangerous stuff, which her husband, Sirius Black did. Her daughter, Layla, was too young to sty home alone, so she had to take care of her often.  
  
"Nothing. The stupid Aurors are just bothering me with all the Death Eater stuff, and I need a break, which I won't be getting anytime soon because of again, all the Death Eater stuff. I really need a break. I swear, I go home everyday, and Adam is already in bed. He is my fiancé, and I am supposed to converse with him, but do I? No. I don't have the freakin' time. All I ever do is work," Lily said as she took a quick breath," He even told me that, but he did say he didn't mind."  
  
"Lily, I understand where you're coming from. It happens to me too, remember? Yeah, just realize something. You need to tell Moody, or somebody that you are overworked. I know working with us Aurors is very hard, and I know how stressed you are. Do you come home everyday to a four year old asking where her father is? I swear, I wish I could tell her. I even wish he was home to take care of Layla now that I'm expecting again," Katharine said to calm her friend down.  
  
"What!?!" Lily exclaimed," You are pregnant? How come you never told me?"  
  
"Because I didn't want you to get more stressed. I know you. You will want to help me with Layla and all, but you are to busy. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just worry about work."  
  
"Is this why you aren't working as much?" Lily asked quietly as they started to walk.  
  
"Yes. It's been really tiring. It'll be good though, cause my mum is coming to help me soon, so I'll be fine," she said with a sigh.  
  
"You know I can help you any time. I'll be glad to take Layla for a few days if you want," Lily said even quieter.  
  
"That's okay. Listen, come back to work with me. I need to get my stuff. I know you're off. We can go do something like we used to?" Katharine asked as they reached the telephone booth, in which was the entrance of the Ministry of Magic.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Lily said as she and Katharine walked into the telephone booth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Siri," Katharine said as they reached Sirius's desk.  
  
"Hey. Hi Lily," he said as he turned around.  
  
"Nice to see you too," Lily said.  
  
"So, Lily and I are going to go. See you later?" Katharine asked as she got her stuff together at the next desk.  
  
"Yeah. There's another raid, so I don't know when I'll be home," he said with a sad look in his eyes.  
  
"Ok, fine. Bye," she said as she kissed him. She turned around briskly and walked away. Lily gave Sirius a look and then followed closely behind.  
  
"Hey, Katharine, what's going on?" Lily heard a voice say behind them. Katharine didn't even turn around to reply.  
  
"Nothing much James," she said as she continued walking. Lily stopped in place. She hadn't seen James since the last day of school.  
  
"Well, it's nice to know that you hate me," he said jokingly. They could tell by his tone of voice. Katharine turned around.  
  
"James, please leave me alone. I'm not in a very good mood right now," she said a little angrily.  
  
"Is it about the raid tonight? Yeah, I tried to-"  
  
"Potter, just stop it. C'mon Lily," Katharine said, turning around again. Lily started to walk behind her.  
  
"Evans? Is that you?'  
  
"Yes, it is her. Now leave us alone," Katharine said as they walked into the elevator.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Katharine, why are you so tense?" Lily asked as they reached her house.  
  
"Because. Like you, I am also sick of the raids. I can't wait until the day that they are over, and Sirius comes home for a full night," she said as she put her head back.  
  
"How long have you been pregnant?"  
  
"A week."  
  
"Well, that means that he's been home long enough-"  
  
"It was only because Moody gave us the day off. It was a one time thing,' she said as she started crying.  
  
"C'mon Katy, don't cry. Come inside, have some tea. Or chocolate. That will make you feel better," Lily said as she tried to drag her friend into her house.  
  
"Fine," she said over the cries. They walked into Lily's home, which was a beautiful two-story house in the countryside. They had apparated into the backyard of the land, and were walking in through the back door.  
  
"Is Layla at your parents house?"  
  
"James'."  
  
"Why there?"  
  
"Because, they offered, and they are like parents to Sirius, so yeah. Why?"  
  
"No reason," Lily answered as she looked at the floor.  
  
"Lils, do you love Adam?"  
  
"Yes. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because. I mean, you act like you love him, but when you're at work or whatever, you just seem like you have no one. You act like you don't want anyone to help you, and like the whole world-"  
  
"Katy, I know. Just leave it though. It's my life, not yours. I know what I'm doing," Lily explained.  
  
"That's not what I'm talking about. I am talking about how you feel. Ever since your parents died, you haven't had anything steady in your life except for Adam. You act like you have everything under control, but you really don't. Remember that I am your friend. You can talk to me," Katharine said as she put her arms around her friend.  
  
"Katharine, I know. I just feel like, I don't know. I need to get away and- "  
  
"Hey, you're actually home," Adam said as he walked through the door.  
  
"I know. I got the rest of the day off," she said as he kissed her.  
  
"Hi Katharine," he said as he walked into the other room.  
  
"HI. Lily, I'm gonna go. I have to go pick up Layla," she said as she got her stuff together.  
  
"Bye," Lily said as Katharine apparated out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lils, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, why?" Lily said as she looked up from her magazine.  
  
"No reason," Adam said as he came up behind her and put his arms around her.  
  
Why does this feel wrong? I feel like I don't belong in his arms, but someone else's. I've never felt this way before.  
  
"Adam, have you ever felt like you loved someone, but you know you were never supposed to really be with them?" she asked. She knew that if he couldn't answer this, then she was looking in the wrong spot.  
  
Lily always thought that if a guy could not get her questions the first time she asked him, then he wasn't right for her. It meant that he didn't understand her the way he should, or even understand her at all.  
  
"What do you mean?" he answered. This was what she always hated. It meant that everything was wrong. But if he felt that she didn't mean that, then it wasn't that bad.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Fine."  
  
This was what Lily hated most.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Katharine," Lily called after her friend," Katharine, wait!"  
  
"What is it Lily?" Katharine said as she turned around. She gasped at her friend's blotchy face.  
  
"He, he-"Lily started to cry.  
  
"How could he?" she asked quietly as she dragged Lily into the ladies room. She didn't want everyone at work to hear.  
  
"I don't know. He just told me that he was tired of us not seeing each other anymore and left."  
  
"Lily, did he take his things?"  
  
"No," she said over her sniffles.  
  
"Well, then he'll be-"  
  
"Lily, there's a guy outside for you," Alice Longbottom said as she walked into the bathroom.  
  
"See? I told you," Katharine said. They walked out to see what Adam had to say.  
  
"Hey Lily. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just sick of the world and-"  
  
"I get it. I'm sorry," she said as she hugged him.  
  
While they were hugging, they didn't realize there was someone watching them. Someone who loved Lily ever since she left Hogwarts. Ever since he left her on the last day of school.  
  
That someone was James Potter.  
  
Good? Should I continue? Well, please go down and click review, and tell me your thoughts! 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Lils, how was work?" Adam asked when she arrived home that night.  
  
"Fine, I guess," she said as she sat in his lap, and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Adam was two years older than her, so they had never gone out during Hogwarts. They had met when Lily was at a job interview for the Ministry. He worked in the same department as her, but seeing as he was one of the heads, he could work from home.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just a little tired," she said with a sigh," Did you eat?"  
  
"Yeah," he said as he put his hand through her hair.  
  
"Katharine is pregnant," she said. She hadn't told him, seeing as they had gotten into a fight.  
  
"That's nice. Does Moody know?"  
  
"I'm not sure," she said as she stared off into the fire Adam had put on earlier.  
  
"What about Layla?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just that she has a little trouble taking care of her with all the raids, what's going to happen when she has a new baby?'  
  
"I'm not sure. I hope I'll get off more though. If I do, I'll help her out a little. She does a lot, you know," Lily said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," he said with a sigh. Lily looked at him,  
  
She thought about everything she could think of that was going on. All the raids, work, Katharine, everything. She couldn't get her mind away.  
  
"Lily, hello?'  
  
"Oh, sorry," she said with a soft smile.  
  
"I'm going to sleep, how 'bout you?"  
  
"Just a minute," she said as she got up to get a glass of water.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lily, I need your help," Katharine said as she walked over to Lily's desk.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I need you to go on the raid tonight. Moody said I could get off as long as I could get someone to fill in for me," she said.  
  
"Yeah, I could, but did you ever think that I am not trained as an auror?"  
  
"Yeah. He said it doesn't matter, as long as I got someone. Please Lily? I need to go home cause I really feel sick, and Layla has been at my mother's house for a week."  
  
"Sure, as long as-"  
  
"Hey," Adam said as he walked up behind her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lily asked as she hugged him.  
  
"I had some papers to give to Moody about the raid tonight."  
  
"Oh, I wanted to talk to you about that," Lily said as she waved goodbye to Katharine.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, Katharine isn't feeling good, and she has to go on the raid tonight, so I said I would fill in for her," Lily said quietly.  
  
"But you aren't trained as an Auror," he said with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah, a little," she said trying to convince him.  
  
"Do you know when you're gonna be home?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lily, I must tell you, you need to listen to everything I say," Sirius tried to convince her.  
  
"Sirius, fuck off."  
  
"Feisty, are we?"  
  
"Padfoot, knock it off," James said.  
  
"Aw look, here's Jamsie to save Lily, again."  
  
"Cut off it Sirius."  
  
"James, are you going to ask her out again?"  
  
"No, because I believe that she has a boyfriend," James said without looking up from the papers he was reading.  
  
"And how would you know that Prongs?" Sirius asked as he put his arm around Lily's shoulders.  
  
"Well, he happens to be one of Moody's friends," James said.  
  
"Actually, his parents are friends with Moody," Lily chirped in.  
  
"Ahh, so James DOES still see what his Lily Flower is up to," Sirius said as they put their cloaks on and started their raid.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know that it ends oddly, but I'll make the next chapter good!!! 


End file.
